For purposes of bulk transfers of mail within the U.S. Postal Service, open topped containers in which mail may be placed are generally used. When not in use, these mail containers can be nested for easy storage. To move these containers easily, the U.S. Postal Service uses what it refers to as a General Postal Mail Container (hereinafter "GPMC"). A GPMC has an upper and lower shelf on which the mail crates can be supported. For easy storage, when not in use, a GPMC can fold to an almost flat position.
This invention concerns itself with the latch that is used to hold the shelf of a GPMC in a storage position when not in use.